This patent relates to a shovel such as that used to clear snow from a driveway or walkway. More particularly, this patent relates to a shovel having a second handle pivotally connected to the shovel blade.
Numerous shovels have been designed to make easier the task of clearing snow or other heavy debris from a driveway or other surface. A small number of these shovels include a second handle or lever. For example, the shovel described in Evertsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,332 has a second elongate stem pivotally attached to the shovel handle. To facilitate unloading the shovel blade, the elongate stem may be freely rotatable about the shovel handle.
The shovel described in Revoldt U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,305 has a second, shorter handle pivotally mounted on the main handle adjacent the blade.
Sims U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,672 describes a snow shovel having an auxiliary handle tethered to the shovel blade near the base of the main handle stem by means of a resilient bungee cord. The auxiliary handle is used to help lift the blade and unload the snow.
Champi U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,933 describes a snow shovel having a lever pivotally attached the main handle. The lever may be operated by the user's foot to relieve strain on the upper body and back during lifting.
While these and other shovels described in the literature may be suitable for their particular purposes, their remains a need for an improved shovel that can be used to remove show, dirt, gravel and other heavy debris from driveways, walkways and other surfaces, particularly those having surface discontinuities and impediments that can cause the shovel to stop abruptly.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a shovel having a second handle to assist the user in removing show, dirt, gravel and other heavy debris from driveways, walkways and other surfaces, particularly those having surface discontinuities and impediments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shovel having a blade that can be flipped with the aid of a second handle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide shovel that can be used to pull snow or other debris toward the user.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a shovel that can be used by two persons in tandem.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.